Infectale
by Joannabear43
Summary: In a world, where derpiness reigns, Sanesss finds a shiny M.T.M. A multiversal teleportation device. When Sanesss touches things in this new universe, some interesting effects take place on them. Find out what happens in this zombie like scenario by reading Infectale.
1. Chapter 1 Yellow Flavored Planty Bits

Infectale Prologue (Chapter 1)

Sanesss POV

It's a pretty great day today i thought. I gave that ankle biter enough bad toms for a lifetime. "I'm bored" i said before something caught my eye. "Oooooh, shiny device!" It might even help the plot move along, i realized as the fourth wall sustained a huge crack. I could stand to be a little more care- "Oooh shiny!" I threw a table at the ankle biter one last tom, then did a chicken dance all the way to the remote looking thing. I picked up the shiny metal rectangle that i thought was a T.V. remote, but looking closer it was just a multiversal traveling machine. Aww dumptrucks, i wanted to watch Blues Clues! Throwing the M.T.M. at a golden pillar, a light emitted from it. "Ooooooh shiiinny!" i muttered slowly inching forward then sprinting at it because it would get me to the precious shiny object fastererer.

The world suddenly shifted changing form quicker than even my table huggerin' catching eye could see. Then it stopped. I was laying face first on the most worn out flowers I had ever seen, table huggerin' ankle biter had to be behind this! I tried to stand up but instead immediately face planted again. "Poor yellow flavored planty bits" i said almost quietly but not quite right before eating them off the floor. I succesfully rose from the ground and chicken danced into the next room. "Hey look a big planty bit! Do you taste yellow?" i shouted enthusiastically at the yellow thingy that looked alot like those other planty bits I landed on but with a face. The expression it gave me was of pure confusion, and probably hunger. I'm always hungry, and right now yellow flavored planty bits sounded pretty good to me. The response I was an "uuuuh, what?" which i took as a why haven't you eaten me yet!

I felt bad for the poor planty bit, so i gave in and started walking closer with a grin on my face. This planty bit was going to be so happy. As i plucked the yellow bit from the ground, something strange happened. What was going to be my meal, started to morph. The planty bit went from looking crisp and delicious, to a stretched and less eyed facade. Yes! Planty bits are so much better a little wilty! I shoved it into my mouth and listened to it's screams of joy as i devoured it. I am such a good person, i wonder if i can get some kind of reward like… More planty bits! Maybe later, i decided meandering through the next door would be a better option.


	2. Chapter 2 Reasoning is off the table

InfecTale (Chapter 1)

Flow- ahem- Big Planty Bits' POV

I heard a ruckus coming from the first room. After almost getting that brat early for once, and avoiding a fire-ball, you could see why i would be a bit shocked. My thoughts were interrupted when a pudgy, and suspiciously comedian looking figure emerged from the door frame. Wait, what? I said under my breath after gazing upon the most horribly drawn- Oops, fourth wall again. Ahem, the most horribly disfigured sans i had ever seen across any timeline. I was again jarred from thinking by the monster if it even was that coming towards me with a psychotic smile on it's face.

You'd think it won the lottery with such a huge and twisted grin upon its sombrero esque head. Stepping into the light, i could now see this horrifyingly close man child had a similar get up to the comedian, but somehow if even possible more hideous. One of its noodly long arms reached for my stem. Normally about now i would be panicking and sending little white friendliness pellets left and right, but I feel strange… I look down to see my vine going curly, and petals stretching as if made of that slime stuff monster kid has been trying to make cool.

My petals elongated and shortened in other spots, while the stem curled like ribbon. I feeeeeel f-f-funnnnnnyyyyy. I thought as my mind regressed to that of asriel. "Heeheehee, asriel screamer. Ooo! Teeth! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HOLY FORKLIFT!" I scream in anguish, turns out pain brings back actual mental capacity for short periods of time. I know that if i had a soul it would be shattering, and a body turned to dust, but instead i get chewed to death in the same mouth that still has that psychotic grin plastered to a face.

Toriel POV

"D-did i just hear screaming coming from back where i found you? Stay here my child, i must go!" I spoke then shouted in a panicked tone. Someone, or something had just let out a sound of pain and agony. A familiar sound, but i don't know why. I backtracked with a disobedient child hot at my heels, but there was no time to worry about that. I arrived at the scene to see a creature with grainy yellow pigment smeared on it's face, perhaps from the buttercups. If it were a human that had eaten the buttercups it would be cause for worry, but monsters process food differently so only magical poisons tend to affect us. Whatever this thing was clearly wasn't human, and the only other sentient option was monster.

"Hello my-" i started then realizing that this looked to be a full grown adult. It is harder to tell if you don't know the species, but i have my ways. "Greetings stranger, what are you doing in such a secluded place?" i offered. The froggits and whimsuns and such often chose to stay here after birth because their families and friends were already rooted, but a monster of such size would surely have space issues like me. As i was waiting for a response, i noticed something. A charred petal hanging out of this- this things mouth! I just charred a monster trying to attack Frisk only moments ago. Dear lord.

"Run my child!" I screamed at Frisk who instead stood in front of me. "Back off!" she signed in would have signed in ASL if she hadn't have had her hands up and to the sides blocking the creature from me just as i had blocked a child's exit long ago. The creature looked at frisk, and at that moment i knew that there was going to be a problem.

Noticing that she had no intention to save herself, i slung her over my shoulder and sprinted for the doorway, but suddenly a… table? A table blocked the way. Bringing fireballs from my hands careful not to singe the child, i incinerated the table and flew into corridor after corridor dodging tables of all sorts. Who knew anyone could have such an array of tables on hand at any moment I pondered and then promptly ran face first into a pillar. The creature appeared behind us and pinned me to the wall with a metal coffee table. "Uhh, hello again. Nice table, very fire resistant i see." I said sneakily slipping a paw into my purse. Magic pepper spray. I was saving this incase Asgore ever ventured into my basement, but now seemed like a good time. With any weapon, there is a flaw. A small amount of the spray found its way into my eyes giving me a sensation as if my eyelids were taped open and a fan was blowing into them. Luckily for me, Frisk used this opportunity to push the table back and guide me by the hand to the first turn.


End file.
